


Snap

by redscudery



Series: Scudery's Saturday Night Fic Fest [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Doctor John Watson, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Hiccups, M/M, Pouty Sherlock, although of course he's got to get revenge, but Sherlock doesn't mind, inappropriate clinical practice, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redscudery/pseuds/redscudery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is from a post by tumblr user lokis-army-at-221b, which said "it just occurred to me/that Sherlock gets hiccups."</p>
<p>I couldn't resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snap

"Hhh-ic"  
John turned in his chair at the sound. Sherlock was sitting at his microscope, still as usual, intent on some horrible virus.  
A moment later, though, John heard it again.  
“Hh-ic!”  
“Sherlock?”  
No answer.  
“Hh-ic!”  
“Sherlock!”  
Still no answer.  
“Hh-ic!”  
“Sherlock, do you have the hiccups?” John looked at him sternly.  
“N…hh-ic!” Sherlock’s face twisted in denial as his shoulders convulsed. He looked so much like an angry cat that John nearly spit out his tea.  
“Do you want me to stop them, then?”  
“Nothing stops –hh-ic!—them, John. Leave me be.” Sherlock hunched his shoulders and turned away.  
“They’re very cute.”  
“I,” said Sherlock icily, “am not—hh-ic—cute.”  
“You are.” John’s voice was mild as he got up and approached Sherlock. Sherlock turned away and covered his mouth.  
“Hh-ic!” This hiccup was slightly muffled.  
John leaned over Sherlock’s bent neck and, without warning, bit him sharply on his nape. Sherlock gave a strangled “aaagh!” but did not move.  
John waited a moment, but there were no more hiccups.  
He was not in the least surprised, however, when, later that night, he was woken from a deep sleep by Sherlock’s teeth against his neck. And his back. And--well, and everywhere else. 


End file.
